Combinations of nano-hydroxyapatite (Ca10(PO4)6(OH)2) and biopolymers, known to provide ideal environments for effective bone regeneration, are hybrid scaffolds attractive to the bone tissue engineering. The spontaneous bone structure is a hybrid structure of the inorganic nano-hydroxyapatite and the organic extracellular matrix (ECM) in which collagens give structural support to resident cells. Three-dimensional porous scaffolds play not only an important role in activating osteoblast cells, but also provide temporary bone structures for defective portions. One of the most important factors with which effective bone regeneration materials are designed is to alter the surface properties of the porous scaffold so as for cells to effectively adhere to, migrate on and proliferate at the scaffold. Hence, the surface functionalization of porous scaffolds with highly bioactive nano-hydroxyapatite is one of the ideal approaches to achieve effective hybrid nano-scaffolds applicable to bone regeneration.